Haunted
by totaldramafanifc
Summary: A few days after TDWT ends, Heather is mourning the death of a certain contestaint. Aleheather Songfic to the song Haunted by Taylor Swift. Rated T for certain violence


Haunted

Heather's POV:

The world tour had finally ended, but every night, since the finale, there was one thing on my mind that never left me.

'You and I walk a fragile line

I have known it all this time

but I never thought I would live to see it break'

He was always on my mind, and always in my dreams. They were always dreams of us, together, getting married, having kids, just, in love. But know that I screwed everything we ever had together up, I know have no chance, because I killed him.

'It's getting dark and it's all too quiet

And I can't trust anything now

And it's comming over you like it's all a big mistake'

All I wanted to do at that moment when I found out he was dead, was just cry myself to sleep, I wanted to die myself. His family knew how much we meant to eachother, and they invited me to his funeral. I didn't want to go, but I knew it was the easiest way to get over him.

'Oh I'm holding my breath

Won't lose you again

something's made your eyes go cold'

Like anyone at the funeral, I honestly cried my eyes out. Courtney, Duncan, and Owen were invited as well, everyone else didn't really care that he died, we were the only 4 who really did. I was chosen to say a few words about him before they lowered his cascet.

'Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong

You're all I ever wanted'

I felt his presense next to me when I spoke about him. All I honestly could say was that at first we were mortal enemies, then soon after we secretly fell in love. That was the first time anyone from the show found out my real feelings for him, they all thought I was lying about it.

'Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever your gone

Can't turn back now, I'm haunted'

I also felt his presense when I slept, my sister was the only person who understood my feelings, because her husband is in the army right now. We always sat on my bed and had interventions about his death and stuff like that. My mom said I shouldn't cry over boys, my dad said boys are stupid, and my younger brother, Damien said that he never really liked ,me

'Stood there and watched you walk away

From everything we had

But I still mean every word I said to you'

One night, I tried to fall asleep when I felt his presense again. I sat up on my bed and yelled,"I know your here, just please show yourself!" Then the most unexpected thing ever happened. A ghost started to form sitting on my bed, it was him

'He would try to take away my pain

And he just might make me smile

But the whole time I'm wishing it was you instead'

I screamed, I probably woke up everyone in the house, but I didn't care, I screamed louder. "Shhhh," the ghost said putting a cold finger over my lips. I slowley nodded and started to shiver, my room had gotten much colder because of his presense.

'Oh I'm holding my breath

Won't see you again

something keeps me holding on to nothing'

I slowley started to cry into my hands. "This is all my fault, we could've gotten married, had kids, and just been together forever," I said sobbing now. "It's not your fault, you just wanted to win, I would've probably done the same," he said.

'Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong

You're all I ever wanted'

"I have to go know, I will always love you," he said walking into my mirror and disapearing. "NO!" I shouted,"Please don't leave me!" I cried hitting my mirror until it shattered into a million pieces. I sat near the mirror and started to cry harder than before.

'Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever your gone

Can't turn back now I'm haunted'

I sobbed screaming,"WHY DID I DO THIS TO YOU?!" I the noticed something from my bag I brought with me on the world tour, a slip of paper. I walked to the bag sniffiling and unfolded the paper.

'I know, I know, I just know

You're not gone. You can't be gone. No'

When I finished reading it, I noticed also a fake rose, with a note attatched to it. It said,'I will love you until this rose dies,' I held the artifical rose to my cheast and softley cried.

'Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong

Won't finish what you started'

I looked at my clock and it read 1:00 AM. I crawled into my bed and layed there thinking about what had just happened. Then my parents burst in yelling,"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!" "Everything is okay," I lied, I think they could tell I was lying because of the broken glass and my red, puffy eyes, but they just shrugged and left the room.

'Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever your gone

Can't go back, I'm haunted'

I practically layed in bed, until I heard a faint humming noise, I looked up to the stars and there was one in particular that was shining the brightest of all. I heard two words, Mi Amour, echoing in my head. Then I still held the rose in my hands and I slowley fell to sleep.

'You and I walk a fragile line

I have never known it all this time

Never thought I'd see it break

Never thought I'd see it'

ll I finally finished it! That took me FOREVER to write! I seriously sat at my desk, typing and copying down the lyrics for a good 2-3 hours! Well this is my one shot for Aleheather week. So in total, with the cover, and the ideas, and the actual fanfic itself, this took me about 3-4 hours, plus starting to come up with ideas at school, so ENJOY :) ll

Also I do not own the total drama characters, or the song Haunted, just the fanfic :)


End file.
